Twisted Hearts
by Isabelle8888
Summary: Greenlee can’t understand why she isn’t happy. As she tries to figure it out, a stranger in the form of a brother in law comes to town. As danger begins to surround her life the only person she can trust is the last one she expected.(AU-Greenlee-Jonathan)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Things to know before reading: Forget everything you saw on AMC. This is what happened in this story. Ryan came back to town after Leo died and he and Greenlee connected and fell in love. Now they are married and running Fusion together. Ryan and Kendall where together before he left but not after he came back. Any questions let me know.

Summary: Greenlee can't understand why she isn't happy. As she tries to figure it out, a stranger in the form of a brother in law comes to town. As danger begins to surround her life the only person she can trust is the last one she expected.

_**Twisted Hearts**_

_**Chapter one**_

She sat near her bedroom with empty thoughts, as she did every night lately. She couldn't seem to sleep, her mind wouldn't let her. Something just bugging her, but she didn't know what. She turned slight on the edge she had been sitting on and looked at her husband. He had been so great to her, there whenever she needed him. She did truly love him. As he did her.

She looked back out the window, the sun was slowly coming up now and she was sure the few hours of sleep she got earlier would be all she got today. Greenlee Lavery moved away from the window and headed for the shower.

She could use this time to get ready and head into work before everyone else. She liked to be in control even though everything was being taken care of; she had to see if for herself.

Greenlee and her husband ran a cosmetics company with the help of her close friends, Kendall and Simone. It was called Fusion and one of the leading cosmetics companies out at the moment. Greenlee was proud, it was something she had always wanted, to be successful on her own.

After her shower Greenlee wiped the steam off the mirror and looked at herself. Staring into her big brown eyes she thought of it. Great husband, great company, great life, but why wasn't she happy?

Lately that was the question that ran through her mind, why aren't I happy?

She tried to not think of it, instead to think of all the good but it never worked. And what made it worse was she couldn't figure out why she wasn't happy. With a sigh of annoyance she looked away from the mirror and began to get ready for her day.

She kissed Ryan softly on the cheek before leaving him still asleep.

The sun was now out as she drove to her main offices. More cars began to flood the streets as the town awoke and got ready for their day. By the time she reached the office it was nearly eight o' clock, she had been in the shower longer then she thought.

She still had time to be alone because the girls wouldn't be in for another hour. They where her best friends, she trusted them with everything but she couldn't seem to open up to them either lately.

Greenlee placed her purse down and headed to her desk and checked the messages she skipped over last night. It was all business that needed her approval. She sat in the large leather chair and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

"Can I help you?" Greenlee asked when a tall man with short brown hair walked into the office.

"I'm looking for Ryan Lavery." He answered.

"He's not in yet. Is he expecting you?" Greenlee asked, feeling like a personal assistant when she said it.

"Not really this was just the only place I knew to look for him. Would you happen to be Greenlee?" He asked as he stood a few steps away from her desk.

"Yeah and you are?" Greenlee asked as she became curious about the man before her.

"Jonathan, Ryan's brother." He explained.

Greenlee had heard of him but not much because Ryan rarely talked about the past with his family. "Why are you in town?" she found herself asking.

"Ryan and I have been talking on the phone a lot lately, he's really happy here. I had nothing tying me down and decided to give Pine Valley a chance for a fresh start." Jonathan explained as he sat down in the empty chair in front of her desk.

"It sounds like there's more to it." Greenlee said.

"Isn't there always?" Jonathan asked as he looked into her eyes for the first time since he saw her. He understood what Ryan had meant.

"And? What's the more?"

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Good thing I'm not a cat."

Jonathan smiled at the spunky woman who didn't seem to the type to back down easily. "I was engaged to be married, I found her in bed with my best friend. I wanted to get away from it all."

"Bummer."

"I thought so too." Jonathan agreed.

"So Ryan doesn't know you were coming into town?" Greenlee asked.

"No it was sort of spur of the moment caused by a broken heart I guess. I missed my brother and this was the idea that came to mind." Jonathan explained as he found himself wondering why so many questions.

"Ryan will be happy to see you. He'll be in a little later if you want to come back." Greenlee explained as she read over the messages in her hand again.

"I'll just wait."

Greenlee looked back up at his words, into his blue eyes. Seeing something she didn't understand, or didn't want to understand. "Ok." She said because she needed to break the silence. "What do you plan on doing here in town?"

"I'm not sure yet, I have a few ideas but nothing solid." Jonathan explained. "Are you happy with what you do here?" he asked as he gave the office a quick look.

"Yeah, why?" Greenlee asked when she sensed something else behind his words.

"It's just you look frustrated, unhappy."

Greenlee didn't like that he used the same two words she had been feeling. She didn't like that he pointed that out and they just met when people she had known for years didn't see it. "Business sometimes can be stressful but I'm happy with my job and my life." She told him.

Jonathan stayed silent for a few seconds before saying. "Are you convincing me of that, or yourself?"

Before Greenlee could react to the Ryan came through the doors.

Isabelle A.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Twisted Hearts**_

_**Chapter two**_

"Jonathan." Ryan exclaimed as he hugged his youngest brother. "What are you doing here?" he asked with a smile.

"You made Pine Valley sound like paradise and I needed something new." Jonathan answered as he placed his hands in his pockets. He was glad to see his brother but he wished he would've walked in a few minutes later. He wanted to know what Greenlee would say next.

"So you're in town for good, moving down?" Ryan asked.

"Nasty break up and just decided to up and move to a new place. Sad story." Greenlee said as she walked and stood by Ryan. "What are you doing here so earlier?" she asked as she looked up at her husband's face.

"I woke up and you were gone, I knew this is where you came. We need to talk." Ryan explained to her.

"Can we have a minute alone?" Greenlee asked Jonathan, anything but friendly. Now she felt very defensive toward him and angry.

"No that's ok." Ryan said before Jonathan could say a word. "This isn't private, actually you should hear this." He said to his brother before looking back at Greenlee. "I have to leave town for a few days."

"What? Why?" Greenlee asked less then happy. This was the last thing she wanted to hear. The last thing she needed period.

"There's this convention launching new newly tested formulas that cost half the price. It's basically everything we need to know to launch the new Fusion. I just got the invitation last night and I didn't have a chance to tell you. Why don't you just come with me?" Ryan asked as he touched his wife's cheek. He couldn't think of a better few days then to spend them with the woman he loved.

"I can't, there's too much here that needs to be done. Thing's I needed your help with." Greenlee said and no matter how she tried to hide it, her anger began to show.

"I'm sorry babe I am but this is best for the company. It's only a few days and the extra help you needed me for just use Jonathan." Ryan suggested.

"What?" Jonathan asked as he stepped forward.

"You've always been great with numbers. You were practically running K this would be a piece of cake for you and what else do you have to do in town?" Ryan asked. The more he thought about it the more he liked the idea of giving Jonathan something to work on and it was helping Greenlee out. "This will keep you both busy with me leaving so unexpectedly, what do you say?" he asked them both.

"Whatever you and the missus decided I'm down for." Jonathan answered as he stepped back to give them a chance to talk.

Greenlee glanced at Jonathan before focusing on Ryan. "How many days will you be gone?" she asked.

"Four tops." Ryan said. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "This will be good." He promised.

"Okay." Greenlee finally said. "You're right, it sounds like a great idea." She lied with a fake smile.

"Great." Ryan said. He loved the idea of the two important people in his life working together and getting along. "I see you've already met, nothing else for me to do but get back home and pack." He explained.

"Now?" Greenlee asked as she followed Ryan to the door.

"My flight leaves in two hours and I'm already pushing it. I'll call you when I land, I'm so sorry for throwing this on you so fast." Ryan said then kissed her goodbye. "Jonathan I'll call you later. Sorry for just having to go."

"Don't worry about it." Jonathan said.

Greenlee watched him leave with a frown on her face. She didn't understand how she should feel about this. She would miss him of course but she welcomed the days alone to think and figure certain aspects of her life out once and for all.

"Seems to just be us, short stuff." Jonathan pointed out as he took a stroll around the office.

Greenlee looked at him and shook her head. "Not for long. My business partners and good friends should be here soon. Be nice." She told him as she headed back to her desk and sat down.

Jonathan ended up in front of her desk again. "Me? I'm nice; I haven't been nice to you?"

Greenlee looked up and met his eyes; she didn't say anything as she looked back down at the papers under her hands. She didn't quite know what to say to him and she really didn't know how she was going to have to be around him for maybe four days alone.

"Oh I get it." Jonathan said as he pulled the paper from her hands. "I say something you don't like and I'm the bad guy. Fine that's ok with me and you're doing this all wrong that's why you're still working on it. You work on the less selling margin first, work out the mistakes and move on." He placed the paper back on her desk and sat down. He kept his eyes on her and waited for what she would say.

Greenlee wanted to yell at him but she didn't know what to yell. "Thanks." She mumbled instead of yelling but she thought of something to yell for later.

"Anything else you want me to do?" he asked.

"Yeah stop looking at me like that." Greenlee snapped as she threw he pen down and looked at him.

"Like what?" Jonathan asked with a confused frown as he continued to look at her. There was something about Greenlee that stood out, but it wasn't her beauty or perfect smile, it was the sadness she kept trying to hide. He couldn't help but wonder about it, what caused it.

"Like you understand something you don't. Now let's just get to work, that's what you're here for right?" Greenlee said as she stood from her seat and walked over to the filing cabinet. She knew her anger was showing, she was losing control on her scattered emotions. She needed to get a hold of it and fast before she just lost it.

"Right so let's work."

Isabelle A.


End file.
